Mon Amant Lié
by TheAmazingCory
Summary: In a world where you are born with your soulmates name engraved on your wrist; Nicolas Flamel hatches a plan to find Tom Riddle's soulmate and save the Wizarding World from Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore. REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

Title: ****Mon Amant**** ****Lié****

Author: TheAmazingCory

Disclaimer: I tragically do NOT own Harry Potter, it rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not make any money out of this, this was done purely for enjoyment.

Warnings: Time travel, OOC, light and dark bashing, violence, gore, lemons/lime/slash, character death. ****May cause death by fluff overload, read at your own discretion.****

Main Pairing/s: HPTR

Summary: In a world where you are born with your soulmate's name engraved in your wrist; Nicolas Flamel hatches a plan to find Tom Riddle's soulmate and save the Wizarding World from Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore.

 **Prologue**

Nicolas Flamel; you might have heard that name. To some Flamel is but a legend; to others, an important figure in their society. No matter how, he is recognized in some way, shape or form.

Nicolas Flamel is a multitude of things, some more acknowledged than others. To put it simply, Nicolas Flamel is an alchemist; he is the inventor of the Philosopher's Stone; he is the soulmate to Perenelle Flamel, née Prince; he's a pretty old guy.

No offence intended. He really is quite old; after all, he was born around the 1600's. He's lived quite the life alongside his wife Perenelle, who is just a few years younger than him. Hell, he apprenticed with a direct descendant of Merlin himself. His life isn't missing any sense of "fulfilment", he has accomplished plenty.

Thing is, as wonderful as his life has been, it's missing a special factor. Something we find ourselves fancying from time-to-time; _Adventure_. Nicolas is bored and longing for some excitement; he hasn't done anything interesting in over a decade. It's the 1980's, he was in need of adventure!

Never fear though, for he has thought up a plan. A plan so ridiculously spectacular, that it would just have to work! This plan was so wonderful, it would benefit the future of the Wizarding World as we know it. He just needed to figure out the key component of his grand scheme.

 _Who was the soulmate, to Tom Riddle?_

* * *

 ** **Flamel**** ** **Manor****

 ** **June 24th, 1980****

Looking up from her book, Perenelle Flamel focused her sapphire-blue eyes on her husband's form. He had been shifting his foot up and down and humming loudly for the past three minutes, he was obviously contemplating something, and it was starting to become a tad annoying.

"Nicolas, love, what has got you so bouncy?" She asked softly.

Whipping his head up from looking down at his lap, he ran a light tan hand through his golden-blonde locks and said, "I was thinking about my plan."

Perenelle resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead settling for a slight grimace. She loves her husband, she does truly, but he could be quite outlandish at times and she couldn't help but cross between amused and annoyed concern. Sighing softly, she said, "And what have you come up with this time?"

Nicolas grinned cheekily, he so loved when his darling Perenelle enlightened him. Without missing a beat, he replied, "I believe that Tom Riddle's soulmate has yet to be born, so when they are born I will hunt them down, and send them to our past selves to be raised. With instructions to also find Tom Riddle and raise them together, of course."

He truly believed that to be a splendid plan; Perenelle could tell that much by the way his dark emerald-green eyes sparkled with pride and no small bit of mischief.

"Of course," she drawled, one brow raised elegantly in dry amusement. "Nicolas, pray tell me, have you thought that the child's parents might not allow you to take their offspring?"

Nicolas deflated, pouting childishly at his wife for daring to point out a flaw in his perfect little plan. "We'll see what happens," he conceited. "You never know, fate might be on our side."

Smiling slightly, Perenelle said, "Yes, let's let _fate_ lead us."

Nicolas grinned happily, he knew now that his plan would work. It wasn't a matter of vast planning, he had a gut feeling, and it was telling him that it _would_ work. He just knew, and the more he thought about it, the more he began to feel that his plan _needed_ to work. After all, not many else would get up from their arses and fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort, and the less known-to-be-evil, Albus Dumbledore.

But he would. He was gathering his time and his resources and he would put them all to good use. The future of the Wizarding World was practically resting on whether he went about with his plan or not. He could _feel_ it.

* * *

 ** **St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries****

 ** **July 31st, 1980****

Harry James Potter, born on July 31st of 1980, gazed up at the midwife with half-lidded eyes. It was exactly 11:56 pm when the infant was born, right after his twin sister, Henrielle Lilith Potter.

The midwife gazed down at the small newborns, her soft forest-green eyes admiring their innocent and ever so gentle faces. She was honestly more than a bit shocked by what she could clearly read on one of the infant's gentle wrists. In it was engraved, _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. It was the boy, she thought to herself, Harry Potter was Tom Riddle's soulmate.

Thinking quickly, she finished checking the newborns and turned to face the other people in the room. Cooling her features she walked to the hospital bed and put on a warm smile; she lent down and carefully handed the mother her offsprings and left the room, silently casting a listening charm under the bed, unnoticed by the occupants of the room.

After the babes had been cleaned and wrapped in soft blankets they were placed into the arms of a woman with bright cherry-red hair; said woman, who was known as Lily Potter, gazed down at her newborn son and daughter with warmth and love shining in her emerald-green eyes. Harry had soft tufts of ravenette hair which stood up at odd angles, beautiful eyes reminiscent that of the Killing Curse, and a promise hidden under that spoke of incredible things. His twin, Henrie, was not far behind in her own beauty, sporting tufts of ravenette hair and the hazel eyes of her father.

With the midwife long gone to go gather a few documents, Lily smiled and began to count each little finger and toe, but her joy soon came to an abrupt end as she set her eyes of her son's left wrist.

She inhaled sharply as she read the name her newborn son's wrist; catching everyone else's attention, who no sooner moved closer to see what had caused such a reaction.

And they too saw the problem, for engraved on the wrist of the newborn was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and everyone in the room knew very well that it was the birth name of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Panicking slightly, she quickly picked up her daughter's wrist and sighed in relief at the name that greeted her; Percy Ignatius Weasley, and she couldn't be more relieved.

"My dear girl, it is in your best interest to cover young Harry's wrist and place him in the care of your sister," Dumbledore told Lily grimly, sparing no time to explain himself. "It is best if he grew up far away from the Wizarding World, hidden from Voldemort. Covering his wrist would ensure that he doesn't go and look for him without us present to explain that it is an unwise idea, once he becomes of age."

"I wish this wasn't true, this isn't fair, but you're right," James acknowledged.

"For the Greater Good." Lily agreed.

A few steps behind the Headmaster and the new parents, a man with scruffy black hair and grey eyes thought to himself about how his godson had betrayed them the moment he was born. Beside the aforementioned man, another young man with sand coloured hair frowned sadly, he and his wold did not agree with these actions but he would stand on the sidelines and see how things took place.

"Goodbye, Harry." Lily cried.

"We'll come back for you," James promised carelessly. "In a few years. Until then, you'll be safe with your aunt."

And as Lily Potter let Dumbledore place a magical band around he son's wrist, Harry Potter's life began to turn. She watched silently as Dumbledore took her newborn son and wrapped him in heating charms to keep him warm, and then walked out of the room. She looked down with teary eyes and gazed at her other child, her daughter who slept unaware of the proceedings. She lost something very dear to her that day, but she would not realise it until many years later, and by that time it would be too late.

* * *

 ** **Flamel**** ** **Manor****

 ** **August 1st, 1980****

Nicolas was busy, it was 1:38 am and he was attempting to improve his ability when it came to art, as he had nothing else to do at the moment. Humming an upbeat tune, he looked down at his masterpiece appraisingly. He had decided to draw his favourite muggle animal: a zebra! Of course, he'd never actually seen one, so it looked more like a black and white-striped mongrel.

He blamed his parents for that. Just 'cause.

He was so focused on the next muggle animal he was attempting to draw, he missed the sound of the Floo as a call came in. His attention was finally caught when he heard a yell.

"Nicolas!" The figure in the fire called.

Nicolas was so startled, he fell off the armchair and dropped his half-finished art piece into the fireplace. He groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows and dramatically whined as he watched the parchment go up in flames. "I was almost done with that giraffe..."

"What on earth are you babbling about, Nicolas?" The voice questioned.

Nicolas finally registered the situation and turned his head up to look at the person who had just interrupted his creative session. His face lit up and he bellowed, "Ah! Elise, how nice to see you again!"

Elise, a wizened woman with faded chestnut hair and forest-green eyes, gave him a stern look. She had been kneeling by the fire and trying to get his attention for the past 5 minutes, it was a wonder she even bothered to help him with his silly quest to 'save the world'.

Nicolas chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he slowly stood up from the floor. "What can I do for you, Elise?"

"Nothing, at the moment," Elise admitted. "I actually called you about your crazy plan."

Nicolas' eyes shined like beacons as he said, "Oh! Did you find out anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Elise drawled, her tone teasing.

Nicolas jumped up and down, clapping his hands while exclaiming, "Ooh! Tell me, tell me!"

"It so happens that a certain someone was born a few hours ago," Elise explained. "And they happened to have something of interest on their wrist."

Nicolas gasped like a child lost in a story of heroes and adventure. He finally whispered, "Are they... _the one_?"

Elise nodded, smiling slightly at her old friend's antics.

"Oh, goodie!" Nicolas practically squealed.

"Indeed," Elise stated.

Nicolas slumped down into a sitting position in front of the fireplace, he clasped his hands together and asked eagerly, "So, how did you find out?"

"The Potters had come in, Miss Potter had gone into labour, and I had been assigned as their midwife," Elise explained. "They actually had twins and the second to pop out was a boy. I took one glance at his wrist and saw it, Tom Marvolo Riddle was engraved for all to see!"

Nicolas beamed, "That's great! What is his name?"

"I do believe they named him Harry James Potter," Elise answered bemusedly.

"Harry... what a lovely name," Nicolas stated.

"I thought as much too," Elise agreed before continuing in a more sombre tone. "Sadly, the moment they realised who his soulmate was, they gave him away to his muggle relatives."

"That's a right shame," Nicolas acknowledged gravely. "But it does make things easier."

"I still think this idea is bonkers, Nicolas," Elise grumbled.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Elise. I've got this under control." Nicolas said teasingly.

"I am so very reassured." Elise drawled sarcastically.

"Glad to hear such!" Nicolas exclaimed, mischief clear in his eyes.

"I'll be going now, I trust you will inform me of the happenings?" Elise requested, a strict eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" Nicolas assured, waving goodbye with both hands.

Elise rolled her eyes and stepped back, cutting the connection and effectively ending the Floo call. Nicolas laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling; he had finally done it! With the help of Elise, he had finally found out the identity of Tom Riddle's soulmate.

Pushing himself upright, he reached for a piece of parchment from the coffee table and began to compose a list; he chanted unconsciously as he wove some of his magic into the list threw his words, making a gate to his memories up to the time he would last hold the parchment. In the parchment he wrote a list for his past self:

 ** **GOALS****

• Magically adopt one Harry Potter

• Find young Tom Riddle Jr.

• Raise both in close proximity

• Train them and send to Hogwarts

• Keep eye on plan

• Send them to the future when the time is right

• Write another list of 'goals'

Now that _that_ was done, he folded the list and summoned an envelope from his study, stuffing the parchment into and sealing the envelope he shoved it in his pocket and stood up.

"Okay..." Nicolas mumbled. "Now to fetch lil' Harry."

He exited his office and turned right down the hall, quickly locating and entering the sitting room where he paused in the doorway and called, "Perenelle, my dear!"

Perenelle looked up from the book she was previously engrossed in and enquired, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm going out to pick up _the one_. Elise found him not too long ago!" Nicolas explained happily. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Of course, love," Perenelle said, slightly bewildered about the revelation. "Should I prepare a small bag of necessities to send back with him?"

"Oh, yes! Splendid idea, my dear," Nicolas replied. "Just a small bag will do, I'm sure our past selves can take care of the rest."

Perenelle nodded and watched as her husband casted a simple tracking charm and followed its trail to the child, apparating to Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey...


	2. Welcome to your Life!

**Welcome to your Life!**

 **Privet Drive, Little Whinging**

 **August 1st, 1980**

Arriving at the main street entrance of Privet Drive, Nicolas began his walk down the sidewalk, skipping lightly along the way. He was really doing it, the plan was finally taking action, he was almost bursting with excitement.

It was still early in the morning, dawn was far from near and the night sky twinkled still with stars. He knew that young Harry had been where he was left for more than 2 hours now.

As he approached Number Four he noticed what appeared to be a woven basket laying on the doorstep of the small suburban home. He found it quite silly that all the houses in the street looked almost identical, if not for a few changes to colours and gardening choices. Honestly, muggles could be so very bland at times. As he got closer he noted that it was a likely conjured basket and in it lay a small bundle wrapped in warming charms. It did sadden him so to see that the newborn had only been dropped off at a stranger's doorstep, but be that as it may, it made the job simpler for him.

"Hello, lil' Harry!" Nicolas said joyfully, placing a silencing and notice-me-not ward around them; it would do no good to be seen or heard by any of the residents.

Harry Potter stared up at the stranger with wide emerald eyes full of curiosity; as Nicolas leant down to pick him up, lil' Harry raised his chubby arms in agreement.

Nicolas chuckled to himself as he held Harry close to his chest, cradling his delicate head carefully, "Well, aren't you something? You'll do Tom Riddle some good, I'm sure of it."

He leant down and placed the newborn back into the basket. Standing upright, he took out his wand and levitated the basket to hover a few feet, he made sure to hold on to it as he spun in place and apparated back to the Manor.

* * *

 **Flamel** **Manor**

 **August 1st, 1980**

Perenelle sat in the sitting room reading her book as she heard the sharp _'CRACK'_ of apparition go off in the entrance hall followed by the familiar call of her soulmate, "Honey, I'm home!"

She sat by the fireplace as he entered the sitting room, a basket hovering beside him. She stood up to greet them, placing a leather bag she had packed with essentials on the coffee table. She had been looking through it to make sure it was ready before her husband arrived. Meeting them in the centre of the room, she beamed at the sight of the newborn. "May I hold him?"

"Of course you may, my love!" Nicolas exclaimed as he chuckled in delight, he took the newborn from the basket and gently placed him into his wife's waiting arms.

Perenelle sighed wistfully as she gazed down at the infant, she whispered lovingly, "He's gorgeous."

"Indeed, he is," Nicolas agreed as he observed them. Turning to the doorway, he explained, "I'll get the spell ready, make sure to dress him up in a cute lil' outfit and give him a warm bottle as I prepare."

Perenelle nodded and watched as Nicolas turned the rest of the way and proceeded to skip out of the room. She wasted no time in reverting her attention to the newborn in her arms, her and Nicolas had never been able to have children and knowing that she would soon be raising the infant as her own, be that in the past, made her heart warm with joy and love.

She wiped a few stray tears and swiftly got Harry dressed in a white, cotton long-sleeved bodysuit and brown overalls. She cooed at the sight of him, he looked absolutely adorable. Standing him up on her lap, she laid him in the crook of her left arm and fed him a warm bottle with her right. Once she had finished feeding him, she burped him and placed him in the basket. With a swish of her wand they were up and headed out of the room and down the stairs.

Once downstairs she turned and walked into a doorway leading down to the basement laboratory. With the basket of newborn following right beside her, she entered the room and was greeted with the sight of her husband placing the finishing touches on the ritual, jumping in excitement as he did.

"Pen, my dear! Come here, here." Nicolas chuckled happily as he directed her to the centre of the ritual, a grand circle with runes of chalk drawn inside.

She levitated the basket down and into the centre of the ritual, watching silently as Nicolas laid an envelope on the blankets. She stepped out of the ritual and watched with interest as Nicolas began to stretch.

"Are you ready to make history, my love?" Nicolas asked, grinning playfully as he hopped from foot to foot, wiggling his arms slightly.

"How could I not?" Perenelle answered amusedly.

"Touché," Nicolas replied, jokingly blowing her a kiss.

Nicolas turned his attention to the runic circle and plucked the leather bag from mid-air, effectively cancelling the levitation charm that was holding it up, and placed it next to the basket. Lil' Harry waved his arms around and gurgled happily as Nicolas pulled out his wand and began chanting while making a few exaggerated motions. Perenelle stood back and watched her soulmate, happy that he was enjoying himself so.

With a final loud chant, he raised his hands in the air and sharply moved his right arm down, flicking his wrist and effectively pointing his wand at the centre of the circle. The runes began to glow a bright golden colour, before flashing a pure white. By this point, Nicolas and Perenelle had covered their eyes and turned their heads away.

They waited for five seconds in silence and turned back to face the circle, and once they looked back; Harry Potter, the basket with the envelope, and the leather bag were gone. They waited with bated breath for a sign, proof that the ritual had succeeded, and after a few seconds that seemed to go on forever, there was another flash.

Uncovering their eyes after the bright light had faded away, they saw a small ripped piece of parchment in the centre of the runic circle. Nicolas jumped up and down in excitement and skipped over to pick up the parchment.

"What does it say, love?" Perenelle asked softly.

Nicolas read the parchment, giggled, and skipped back to his wife. He engulfed her in a hug and pecked her on the lips happily. Perenelle arched a dark brow, waiting expectantly. Not one to make his soulmate wait, Nicolas held up the parchment for her to read. Perenelle beamed as she read it; they had done it!

 _One tiny soulmate received!_

 _Love,_

 _Nicolas :D_

* * *

 **Flamel** **Manor**

 **January 13th, 1927**

Nicolas could be seeing brewing a potion on his lab, a contemplative look on his handsome face. Hey, he may have been more than 600 years old, but he still looked like he was in his late 30's!

Anywho, he was busy contemplating his life. Don't get him wrong, it was great, but he hadn't done anything exciting in years.

As he was lost in his mind, a bright golden light began to build up in the middle of his lab. Looking up in shock, he wondered about it, the magical signature it carried was familiar.

The light built up and began to shine a brilliant white; covering his eyes, he looked away, he didn't want to go blind, after all. As he wondered what the hell was happening, he heard the soft giggle of an infant; it was beautiful, as if it were the child's first laugh. A fairy was just born, he thought to himself in amusement.

He turned his head back and walked towards the centre of his lab, where a runic circle had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and a basket with a newborn child laid in its centre, wrapped in warm blankets and wearing the cutest little outfit.

He took note of the envelope laid on top and gingerly lent down to pick it up, keeping his distance from the baby for the moment. Almost immediately after he opened the envelope and touched the sheet parchment inside, memories from what could only be his future self and a grand plan flooded his mind.

As soon as he snapped into reality he gazed down at the newborn in awe. Man, he was awesome. Then again, he was the creator of the great Philosopher's Stone.

He kneeled down and carefully picked up the newborn, supporting its fragile little head, and snuggled him to his chest. Taking out his wand with his right hand, he levitated the basket and leather bag onto a tabletop. Cradling the infant in his left arm, he ripped off a corner of the sheet of parchment and wrote a short note to his future self, after that was done he dropped the parchment into the centre rune, sending it back eagerly.

Once that was over, he gazed down at Harry in his arm. Levitating the leather bag and basket behind himself, he skipped up the stairs, giggling along with the newborn.

"Let us go introduce you to your new mother, Harry!" Nicolas exclaimed cheerfully, a broad grin on his light tan features.

Harry giggled and hazily clapped his hands in agreement; he was having the best time!

* * *

Up the stairs in the sitting room in Flamel Manor was Perenelle Flamel; with her charcoal coloured hair, thin frame, freckles and youthful looks. She was sat by the fireplace, a book in her lap as she pondered what she would do this afternoon; maybe she should work on that new healing potion that had come out around a week ago, Skele-Gro was it?

Her thought process was interrupted by a cycle of thumping sounds coming from the staircase. This could only mean one thing; her dear Nicolas was skipping up the stairs again, she could only wonder what had him so excited this time around.

As she turned her head to glance at the doorway, her husband trampled into the room with a bundle in his arms and a leather bad and basket hovering after him.

"I introduce to you, our new son!" Nicolas exclaimed, sitting up the giggling bundle on his left arm and holding him up with his right.

"Son...?" Perenelle trailed off in awe, she had no words to express the multitude of feelings she was currently experiencing.

"Yep! Hold this," Nicolas requested, hovering a sheet of parchment in front of her. Tentatively, she plucked the parchment from mid-air and unceremoniously dropped it not half a second after, her mind filling with memories of her husband from a future time.

"I... He's truly ours now?" Perenelle asked, her voice hesitant; she still couldn't wrap her mind around it, she would really get the chance to raise a child as her own.

Nicolas nodded eagerly, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Yep! Isn't this exciting? We don't only get to raise a child, we also help the Wizarding World as we do it."

Perenelle smiled up at her husband, who moved and sat by her on the sitting room's carpet, handing her the still giggling bundle. Gazing down at the newborn, she found herself taking notice of the similarities between him and her and Nicolas. The infant had raven coloured hair, much like hers but a few shades darker, and fair skin with a light splattering of freckles over his nose. Looking into his sparkling emerald eyes, they very much resembled her Nicolas' own, but just a bit lighter. These similarities only cemented the thought of him belonging to her; this was her baby.

Glancing at her beloved soulmate, who was reading the parchment eagerly, her eyes teared up. Her Nicolas always found ways to make her happy.

Hearing her sniffle, Nicolas snapped his attention towards her and took note of the teary eyes with his own widening ones. Hesitating for a moment, he asked, "Do you not like him?"

Wiping her eyes she berated herself for giving him the impression of disliking the beautiful creature in her lap. She shook her head as she whispered breathlessly, "I love him. I love you."

Visibly relaxing, Nicolas grinned. He leant over and gave her a sweet kiss, "And I you."

Looking down at the newborn, whose gorgeous eyes had filled with curiosity, she asked her soulmate, "What are we to name him?"

Nicolas chortled and gave her a bright grin, answering with such confidence, one knew it was nought but the truth. "Why, his name is Harrison Nickelle Flamel, of course!"

"Harrison Nickelle Flamel... It's perfect." Perenelle whispered as she gazed down at the infant, who gurgled happily as he waved his chubby arms around, it was almost as if he understood. "Welcome to your new life, baby."


	3. Mistakes Were Made

**Mistakes Were Made**

 ** _ **This chapter was brought to you by harrypotterwikia**_** ** _ **for their massive info, it seriously helped in the grand scheme of things.**_**

 ** **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts****

 ** **October 20th, 1981****

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sat on his desk looking over a stack of parchment of the Wizengamot when the Floo went off signalling someone had arrived. With a flick of his wand, the stack of parchment was filled into one of the cabinets for later, and he turned his attention to his unexpected guest.

He was quite understandably surprised to see the youngest Black sibling stagger out of the fireplace, a look of horror on his young features.

"He's done it now, Albus! I thought he was crazy back in November with those... those Horcruxes! But now, now he wants to kill them!" Regulus said hysterically, staggering over to the desk.

"Take a deep breath, my boy, I'm afraid I don't understand what has got you so worried." Dumbledore admonished, curious more than ever to hear what his spy had to say.

Regulus took a breath and sat down on one of the armchairs in front of the grand desk. He had been a Death Eater since his 6th year attending Hogwarts. He had thought it to be a fine idea at the time, but he couldn't have been more wrong. He had graduated from Hogwarts in 1978 and had gone on to become a 'full-time' Death Eater; that was until he found out about the abominations back in 1979.

Voldemort had held him back one November evening after one of the weekly Death Eater meanings and had asked him for the use of his personal house-elf, Kreacher. He had thought it odd at the time, but he wasn't about to go against a direct order from his master. Voldemort had used Kreacher to test defences against what he later learned was a locket Horcrux, leaving him to die afterwards. Kreacher was able to escape using house-elf magic and told Regulus of what had happened.

This was the deciding factor in Regulus' betrayal towards Voldemort. He created a duplicate of the locket and placed a note inside for anyone wanting to destroy the Horcrux to find, and then ordered Kreacher to take him to where the real locket was hidden. Kreacher guided Regulus past the cave's defences. At the island with the basin of potion containing the locket, Regulus took the locket himself once the potion was gone and replaced it with the fake one, then escaped without his companion and left to go find a way to destroy the Horcrux.

Kreacher had drunk the potion himself to save his master Reggie from doing so, and when he tried to get water from the lake to quench his thirst, he was dragged to his death by Inferi. By that time Regulus was running out of the cave and could hear the calls of his house-elf, his closest friend, telling him to run; _to run and destroy the abomination!_

And run he did. He ran and once out of the cave he apparated to his room in Grimmauld Place. However, despite his best efforts, he was unable to destroy the Horcrux. In his desperation to grant his loyal house-elf, he went to Albus Dumbledore and begged him for help. In exchange for destroying the Horcrux, he was made into a spy for the Order, and so he still was till this day when he came staggering into the Headmaster's office to give him the most terrible news.

"One of the Death Eaters overheard part of the prophecy, and Voldemort is going to target the Potters!" Regulus explained once he had caught his breath.

"I see..." Dumbledore said pensively. "This is not good, indeed. Thank you, my boy. This piece of information will go for a good cause."

"Can... Can you do anything for them?" Regulus asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore's eyes gave that annoying twinkle as he gave him a warm grandfatherly smile. "All will be well, my boy. Now, why don't you retire in one of our guest quarters, you'll be living here on a daily basis soon enough anyway."

Regulus almost opened his mouth to deny the invitation but he knew there was no saying 'no' to the Ruler of the Light, so he just nodded his head and headed out of the office and to the guest wing. You see, Dumbledore had offered him the post as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin and he had readily accepted in the view that it would keep him in the good graces of his two masters.

Regulus wasn't stupid, he could see that Dumbledore was no better than Voldemort, but he had gotten himself into this mess and he didn't know the way out, so he could only hope that he would survive the upcoming war and live, even if it were just to end up in Azkaban for having the Dark Mark. He could only hope he would be able to find his soulmate one day and have a generally peaceful life.

He cursed the Black family for being so commonly cursed with _polso_ _vuoto_ , i.e. they were commonly born with a condition which meant they had a blank wrist. It sucked and he wished he didn't have it, but that's how it was. Sighing to himself he entered one of the first guest quarters he could find and settled in for the night, he could only hope no nightmares would plague his dreams tonight.

And so, following the days after Regulus Black once more risked his life as his position as spy by giving information of Voldemort's plans to Dumbledore, the Supreme Mugwump went and told the Potters of the prophecy and helped them into hiding by casting the Fidelius Charm over one of their vacation homes, with Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper.

* * *

 ** **Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton****

 ** **October 30th, 1981****

Peter Pettigrew, fearful servant of the Dark Lord, had overheard half of the supposed prophecy and faithfully told it to his master a fortnight ago.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have triced defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have the power the Dark Lord knows not..." Peter had resighted.

Lord Voldemort had ignored the last sentence and immediately asked of any child who could possibly fit the requirements the prophecy placed.

"The Potters recently had a child," Peter confessed at the time. "They had a daughter named Henrielle who was born on the 31st of July at 11:48, close to midnight."

Voldemort had tapped the tip of his wand against his knee as he thought; he would need to take care of this threat. "Good job, Wormtail. You may leave now."

"Of course, my lord. Thank you, my lord." Peter whimpered. His lord had praised him for his work and so he had come again today to give him more news on the Potters.

He kneeled down before the Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his robes, awaiting with bowed head his acknowledgement.

Lord Voldemort stared down at his most faithful servant and drawled, "What brings you here today, Wormtail?"

Eyes still to the ground he replied eagerly, "The Potters have made me their Secret Keeper, my lord."

"Excellent," The Dark Lord muttered, a dark glee in his voice. "Most... excellent."

* * *

 ** **Potter Cottage****

 ** **Godric's**** ** **Hollow, England****

 ** **October 31st, 1981****

It was Halloween of 1981 and Sirius Black sat by the fireplace of the Potters home, the Potter parents themselves nowhere in sight. Sirius had been assigned to watch over Henrie as James and Lily went out of the house after being locked up for about a week.

Sirius was still unsure of what possessed him to agree to this, he was awfully bored and had nothing to do but ponder about his would-have-been godson's betrayal. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it, his godson had betrayed them form the moment he was born, being the Dark Lord's soulmate; he was utterly heartbroken, he would never get to know and care for his godson. Never get to teach him how to fly his broom and to take up the mantle as the next Marauder. His godson was lost to him from the moment they read the name engraved on his wrist.

Sirius was so lost in the massive conflict revolving around his mind, he didn't notice when the Dark Lord himself entered through the gates, effortlessly passing the Fidelius, and began his walk towards the cottage.

* * *

Lord Voldemort thought to himself as he made his way to his success; Wormtail had given him the address to the Potters home, and so he was able to get through the Fidelius unnoticed. As he strode to the doors of the cottage, he looked down at his mighty wand and caught a glimpse of his left wrist. Which was unreadable, of course.

His wrist had always been that way, barren for the exception of unrecognisable scribbles, a sign that his soulmate had not been born at the time; but he had dropped the chance of ever finding out who his soulmate would be the moment he made his first Horcrux at the age of sixteen. He didn't need to find out the identity of his supposed other half, they might as well be dead for they would only serve as a distraction he could not afford.

Breaking from his sour thoughts, the Dark Lord casted _Confrigo,_ blasting the door open and finally alerting the only adult inside to his presence.

* * *

Sirius was so surprised when he heard the blast, that as he turned around to face the doorway he misstepped and twisted his ankle. He swore as he staggered and grabbed onto one of the couches' back to help keep himself upright. His eyes were wide with fear and sweat trickled down his neck. He shivered, his heart beating at an exhilarating rate. He inwardly berated himself for getting distracted; he was supposed to be keeping guard!

As the dust cleared, he laid eyes on the perpetrator. Lord Voldemort had gotten past the Fidelius Charm and that only meant one thing; Peter had betrayed them. Pushing himself up, he held on to the couch with his left hand and pulled out his wand with his right.

"What are you doing here!?" Sirius questioned angrily, pointing his wand at the self-proclaimed Dark Lord.

"Well if it isn't Sirius Orion Black," Voldemort drawled mockingly. "I am here to kill the youngest Potter, and you are in my way."

Sirius stumbled a bit, shocked by the current events, but quickly righted himself. "You'll have to get past me first!"

"Obviously," Voldemort offered, dry sarcasm hard in his voice. He pointed his wand towards Sirius and shouted, " _Expulso_!"

This was so not his night, was the first thing to flash through Sirius' mind before he was sent flying into a wall, a rapidly bleeding whole over his abdomen. As his back smacked against the wall, his right shoulder was dislocated and his world went black as he distantly heard the crack of his skull.

Lord Voldemort watched as the young man passed out and slipped down the wall, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. He sneered at the broken figure, for a Black he was the weakest he had ever encountered.

"Pathetic." Voldemort spat and turned his direction to the staircase.

Lord Voldemort glided up the stairs to the nursery and stood in front of the crib. In the crib, Henrie Potter slept undisturbed and unaware of what happened around her.

"Goodbye, Henrielle Potter." Voldemort snarled as he pointed his wand towards the infant, calling out, " _Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

In an instant, the infant's magic took action and created a sphere like shield around her. As the killing curse headed towards its victim, it was intercepted by the former and caused it to bounce back towards its caster. The Dark Lord let out an inhuman screech as he was hit with his own curse, and as the shield around her evaporated into thin air, Henrie continued to sleep unbeknownst to the world around her.

That night, Lord Voldemort was reduced to a mere wraith and the world would soon come to know Henrielle Potter as the Girl-Who-Lived.

* * *

As James and Lily Potter rushed in through the gates of the very visible Godric's Hollow, there hearts chilled at the endless pool of possibilities that could be awaiting them. They had decided they needed a day out of the cottage and had left Sirius to babysit Henrie, making sure to leave an alarm on the front door in case anyone got past the multiple wards and Fidelius.

Said alarm had gone off as they made their way down Hogsmeade, blaring loudly and alarming everyone within 20 feet of them, which happened to be a big amount. After managing to escape the chaos they had caused, they apparated straight to the front of Godric's Hollow.

Needless to say, the sight that greeted them wasn't the cheeriest. Just from the gates, they could see that the front door had been blasted from its hinges; turning their heads as they ran up to the cottage, they took note of the fire spreading in the sitting room and broke into a sprint.

Jumping over the bits of wrecked door left in the entrance, they ran into the sitting room. James began casting _Aguamenti_ towards the back of the only armchair that resided in the cottage, where a candle stand had fallen and lit the carpet on fire. When the flames had gone down, he crept closer and was shocked at what he found.

In the meantime, Lily had continued up the stairs, desperate to check on her precious child. She sighed in relief as she laid eyes on her one-year-old daughter who was sleeping peacefully, the only sign of anything happening were the black robes which laid on the carpet and the jagged scar on her left cheek. She was still holding her daughter close to her chest when she heard James' anguished cry of, "Padfoot!"

Dread filled her as she made her way down the stairs, Henrie in her arms. She found James kneeled by one of the couches, sobbing silently. As she stepped closer, her arms tightened around the infant, braising herself for what she might see.

But nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her.

Sirius Black lay bloodied with a massive hole on his stomach, his neck was bruised and his hair was matted with blood. His chest barely did move and his lips were purple, meaning he was having problems breathing. Even if he were to survive this, Sirius Black would never be the same.

When had things gone _so wrong?_


	4. Hurtful Memories

**Hurtful Memories**

 ** **Spinner's End****

 ** **Cokeworth, England****

 ** **November 1st, 1981****

Severus Snape sat in the sitting room of his home in Spinner's End wondering about his life. After the incident with the Marauders in 5th year, where he had called Lily a mudblood in the heat of the moment, he had felt useless. Of course, that hadn't lasted long, as Poppy would've never let him harbour such thoughts. Poppy was like a mother to him, the only person in the world who had seemed to care when his life had gone so horribly wrong. She is the only support he has, and he is forever thankful for it.

Thanks to her, he didn't become a Death Eater; never joined Voldemort, never ran to Albus Dumbledore for help, never became a spy for the light, and never had to deal with all the heartache that path could have caused. Instead, he had graduated from Hogwarts and left to Spain to complete his apprenticeship and become the youngest Potions Master in over a decade. He had recently moved back, after spending most of his time living in Madrid and the rest travelling around the United Kingdoms learning more about potions and magic overall.

Currently, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life. Poppy had asked him to come back to Hogwarts and apprentice as a medi-wizard under her, and eventually become her partner. She claimed the castle was awfully dull without her baby boy there; he still blushed each time she called him that.

He had accepted, of course. He didn't have anything else to do after all, but he still wondered about other aspects of his life. He was still young, and not that bad looking either, so he hoped that one day he would find his soulmate.

He still cursed the Fates for being born with polso vuoto, a condition in which the infant is born with a blank wrist and the only way for them to find their soulmate would be to randomly meet them. Oh, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he wouldn't know if said person, who also happened to have polso vuoto, would be his soulmate until they kissed, making the search ten times harder and more infuriating.

It wasn't as if he could meet every person in the world who had polso vuoto and kiss them, 65% of the wizarding population in England _alone_ had polso vuoto. The search for one's soulmate was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Nearly non-existent, but not impossible.

All he wanted was to be able to start a family, much like his old friend Lily had done. Don't get him wrong, Lily had always been like a sister to him and he would always regret the incident that had driven them apart. He had let his temper overwhelm him when Lily's soulmate and his friends had hung him over his head, but if he had anything to say about it he wouldn't let his temper control him.

Never again.

* * *

 ** **St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries****

 ** **November 1st, 1981****

It was on the afternoon of this day that Sirius Black's life began to turn again. The head medi-wizard had warned him that he should take it easy for the rest of his days, for his lungs had suffered major damaged and would now be reasonably weakened.

At least he could skip physical ed, he had the official doctor's note for his condition; chronic bronchitis which is a form of COPD, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, which causes his bronchial tubes, which carry air to his lungs, to get infected and swollen. The medi-wizard explained he would always have a nagging cough and a lot of mucus. To put it simply, he would have difficulty breathing and could end up coughing up blood; thought the medi-wizard had been adamant about the fact that it was 'nothing serious'.

Sirius sighed to himself; after almost dying, and not fairing that much better, he had begun contemplating his life and a dark secret, a mistake he so terribly regretted, resurfaced his mind. The saying, 'You don't realise what you have until you've lost it', was never truer and he had been a fool and thrown it away because he had been too much of a coward to at least try.

Right now, more than ever, he hopes he can make it up to him. He can only hope with his wretched heart that he'll get a chance to make things good between them. Even if it only lasts for a few short years.

That night, Sirius Black cried himself to sleep, thinking of the love he had thrown away.

* * *

 ** **Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade****

 ** **November 1st, 1981****

Remus knew he shouldn't he overreacting and drinking himself silly, but he just couldn't help it. Ever since that day back 6th year his life was full of heartache. He consoled himself with the fact that he at least got to see him over the years, but it was never enough. He just couldn't help but want something _more,_ something that could hold great meaning to them both. Alas, it seems it was not to be.

Remus glared at his drink as if it held the answer to his suffering; was it too much to ask for a werewolf to find happiness!?

He glanced at his covered wrist and choked up with tears. It still hurt _so much,_ the hurtful event still fresh in his mind even after all the years that had followed it. He sighed pitifully as he recalled it as if it were yesterday.

It took place on November 23rd, 1977. It was their 6th year at Hogwarts which meant they would be graduating the year after. Sirius was getting really frustrated because he hadn't been able to find his soulmate yet. You see, ever since their 2nd year, he had begun to go around the school, looking for everyone with polso vuoto and kissing them to figure out who his other half was. It had been 5 years and he had just about kissed everyone and he had still not found his soulmate. Sirius was very upset about that fact. So, to compensate the awful thoughts that had plagued him about his less than successful plan, he had gone out to find some girls he had yet to kiss; pulling Remus along, of course.

Walking along the grounds of the school, they searched around to see if they spotted anyone.

"Maybe we should go back inside, Siri," Remus spoke quietly. "You've been doing this for years now and haven't found them."

Sirius ignored his friend for a while as he looked around the edge of the lake. Remus frowned at the back of his head, he understood his friend was upset, he also had polso vuoto, but this whole idea of his had gone on long enough, he should really just let fate take its path.

Fate. Remus grumbled to himself; like he was one to talk, he had lost hope long ago that he would find his soulmate, he truly believed he didn't have one, to begin with. After all, who would want a beast as their lover?

"Ah-hah!" Sirius exclaimed as he spotted a 5th year Ravenclaw sitting by the lake, he knew for a fact he hadn't kissed her yet. "Come along, Moony. We've found my next target."

Remus sighed but followed along none the less. Needless to say, what happened afterwards was not what he expected. It happened so fast, too. The Ravenclaw had told Sirius that if he kissed "his buddy over there", then she would agree to kiss him as well.

Sirius, gullible prat that he was, thought nothing of it and immediately pulled Remus into a kiss. As they were lost in the kiss, the girl picked up her books and slipped away, jogging her way back to the castle.

Remus could not even begin to describe how the kiss had felt. It was just incredible, it was almost like it brought out something in him, but what? All sense was thrown out the window, they were only focused on the kiss. It just felt so _right._

Of course, all good things must come to an end. And end it did, once they felt a slight burn come from their wrists they abruptly broke apart. They looked at each other dizzily and almost as if going through motions, they each raised their left hands and glanced at their wrists. Sure enough, there on their wrists were each other's names.

Sirius' breath caught in his throat, shocked by the revelation. Before he could speak though, he heard Remus whine slightly and looked over at him.

Remus' eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, his brow furrowed and he seemed to be in pain. He whispered without looking up, "I'm sorry, Sirius. I... I promised to keep it between us and cover my wrist forever, you'll be able to find your true soulmate, someone you could actually love..."

Sirius gaped at him; his closest friend, who turned out to be his other half, was giving him a way out. He swallowed and looked down at his wrist before sighing. Turning around, he made his way back to the castle, never once looking back. He needed to think.

Hearing his friend, his soulmate, walk away, Remus finally looked up, watching his retreating back with resigned acceptance. And it was then, alone and without his supposed true love, that he allowed his emotions to overwhelm him and he wept. He cried and he sobbed for his lost love.

Back in the Three Broomsticks, Remus stared at his wrist pitifully. He had resigned himself to this fate. He had been as much as a coward as Sirius for giving in that easily. He should have fought for his chance at love, but instead, he had giving his soulmate a way out, an excuse to just leave, and had done nothing.

The ' _CLUNK_ ' of a glass being placed on the bar's countertop was heard and he glanced up to see who it was. The person on the other side of the bar sighted at the broken look in his eyes.

"Go home, Remus." The young lady with pale skin, curly brown hair and cobalt eyes whispered sternly.

"Rose..." Remus trailed off as he sighed once more.

"Go home," Rosemerta replied, a bit more forceful.

Remus nodded in resignation, he wouldn't argue with her. Standing up and paying for his drink he caught a glimpse of her blank wrist and inwardly wondered how she could deal with it. He shook himself from his thoughts and walked out, apparating to his flat in Diagon Alley...


	5. The Other Half

**The Other Half**

 ** **Wool's Orphanage, London****

 ** **January 13th, 1927****

Tom Marvolo Riddle was sitting on the lap of one of the caretakers of the orphanage, playing with a soft teddy bear. The caretaker was a young girl who was in her mid-twenties; she had brown locks, creamy tan skin and honey-brown eyes. She was a pureblood witch who had decided to seek a job in Muggle London. She had known from the moment she laid eyes on Tom that she wanted to raise him as her own, but she didn't have enough money on her trust fund.

At this moment, the young woman by the name of Laurielle Anne Fawley was in quite a shock; her little Tom had been born with unreadable squiggles, but out of nowhere they had begun to glow and had changed into recognisable writing. It had happened a few minutes previous, she had been rocking him to sleep when he had suddenly begun to cry on her lap. She was baffled, she had never seen this happen before. Glancing at his wrist, her breath caught in her throat.

 _Harrison Nickelle_ _Flamel..._

She knew what it meant of course, who wouldn't!? It was obvious that Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel had been expecting a child and said child was just born. Pausing in her surprise, a thought came to her. A light bulb went off in her head; yes, this could be good. She would contact the Flamel's and let them know that she was the caretaker to their newborn child's soulmate; this would catch their attention and they would be able to give Tom the life he deserved, hopefully with her by his side.

Placing Tom in his cot once he'd fallen to sleep, she went to her room and began composing a letter of assistance to her soulmate. She wasn't sure how to go about with her 'plan'.

 _My love,_

 _I find myself in need of your assistance. I believe I have found the solution to our problem. We could finally live together and raise Tom if all goes well, just as we dreamed. Come tomorrow so we can discuss it._

 _Your soulmate,_

 _Laurielle Anne Fawley_

She sent her owl off with the note and went to take a bath. Once she had returned from her bath and was preparing for bed, her owl pecked on the window asking for entrance. Wasting no time, she opened the window and welcomed her in, letting the beautiful owl sit on her perch. She unwrapped a piece of parchment from her extended leg and read the note.

 _To my princess,_

 _I am elated by the news. I'll be there my love, don't you worry of it._

 _Your loving husband-to-be,_

 _Fabious_ _Rodolphus_ _Lestrange_

She sighed happily; things were looking up. Soon she would return to the Wizarding World and would be able to spend her life with her soulmate and fiancé, and hopefully, raise Tom. Blowing off the candle on her nightstand, she rested her head and fell asleep with dreams of a grand home with tiny children running around filling the halls with laughter.

* * *

 ** **Diagon**** ** **Alley, London****

 ** **January 14th, 1927****

As dawn broke in the Wizarding World and a new day of work began, the Flamel's woke and got ready for the busy day that awaited them. They would go to Gringotts Bank, validate Harry's birth at the Ministry, and get down to the baby shopping. Once they were well fed and watered, Nicolas and Perenelle apparated to the muggle outside of the Leaky Cauldron with Harry snug in warming charms and thick thread.

The cold morning air filled their lungs as they walked into the ratty old bar. Walking through the bar they caught the attention of many wizards and witches who were having a hardy breakfast before starting on a day of work. Many took into account the half-asleep bundle in Perenelle's arms and began to whisper to each other in excitement.

They headed out back to be met with a grand and worn brick wall, Nicolas swiftly took out his wand and tapped a pattern in a well-practised manner. The brick wall shifted apart to reveal an entrance to a long street which was lined with more than a dozen buildings of varying sizes and colours. This was Diagon Alley, the biggest Wizarding market in England; it is truly a magnificent sight full of magic and joy, it never seized to amaze the Flamel's how it had changed so little over the years.

They swiftly made their way through the alley, barely noticed as so little wizards were out at such an early hour. Quickly making their way they came to stop in front of a big marble building, this grand building was Gringotts; the biggest, and not to mention the only, bank in Wizarding England. Walking up the marble steps they took notice of the encrypted message in the huge wisened oak doors...

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _for those who take, but do not earn,_

 _must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors,_

 _a treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

 _of finding more than treasure there._

Nicolas grinned as he read it, he so loved the goblin's dramatics, it was one of many reasons they got along so well. Perenelle took note of the grin in her lover's features with sight trepidation, she had been wary of the goblin's a long time ago but it was hard to hold such feelings when your soulmate treated them like long lost family. She gazed down at Harry, taking note of his half-lidded eyes and planted a soft kiss on his forehead; Harry made a soft noise, almost like a hum of appreciation, and snuggled into her embrace.

They stepped up to the doors as they opened inwards, pushed by a magic set there long ago. Walking inside they were met with the long hall of tall desks which were being used by many goblins in their work, counting galleons and signing parchments, it was part of their lives' work. Nicolas was all smiles as he skipped to the front-centre desk, Perenelle following behind at a more sedate pace, a half-asleep newborn resting on the crook of her arm.

"Good day to you, Griphook!" Nicolas exclaimed as he reached the tall desk.

The ancient goblin on the desk glanced up from the stack of galleons he was previously counting and gave a sharp grin, "Ah, Nicolas. What brings you to Gringotts on this fine day?"

"Well, we've been keeping it top secret for a while now. Trying to keep this from the mass public for my families safety, you know?" Nicolas explained, as if sharing a secret, though his voice was so high that almost everyone in the dead-silent bank could hear him. "Merlin has blessed me with a child! We are here today to make his adorable existence official."

Perenelle beamed from Nicolas' right and shifted Harry up so Griphook could have a better look at the small newborn. Griphook studied the infant and said, "Why he looks just like his parents. Come along, we will take this to Director Ragnok's office."

By this time most of the wizards, witches and others alike were whispering to each other about the newest member of the renown Flamel family. They were certainly looking forward to witnessing the child grow up and become a proud, and most likely powerful, member of their society.

They could already tell what the front page of the Prophet would look like on the morning of the next day.

* * *

 **Head Office, Gringotts Bank**

 ** **January 14th, 1927****

Sitting behind a desk of marble, Director Ragnok studied the stack of parchment currently laying in front of him. It was the same old balderdash as always; honestly, what was the Ministry thinking each time they sent one of these over? Thankfully, he was saved from the stack at the sharp ' _PLONK'_ of fists against oak indicating of someone knocking on his doors.

Setting the parchment aside, he raised his eyes to said doors and called out, "Come in."

He was pleasantly surprised to see one of his comrades, Griphook, walk-in followed by his old friend Nicolas Flamel and his lovely mate. "Ah, Nicolas. What brings you to Gringotts on this stale day?"

Nicolas chuckled at his choice of words and replied, "Why, I came to introduce you to my spawn, of course!"

"Spawn..?" Ragnok trailed off as he finally took notice of the bundle in Perenelle's arms. "You had a childe?"

Nicolas nodded eagerly, motioning to his wife. Walking up to the side of the desk, she once again propped up Harry. Ragnok gazed at the newborn and grinned, extending his arms out. Perenelle gently placed Harry in his arms and stepped away slightly, smiling down at the scene.

Ragnok watched as the newborn's eyes met his; icy blue to shocking emerald, he could already see a bright future on his path, "What is his name?"

"His name is Harrison Nickelle Flamel," Perenelle stated softly.

"A strong name for a beautiful childe," Ragnok replied, carefully handing over the newborn to his mother. "I assume you have come to confirm his identity?"

"Yep-ah-doo!" Nicolas exclaimed. "We're off to the Ministry right after this."

"Of course," Ragnok supplied. "Please, sit. I'll have you on your way in no time."

And in no time it was, that they stepped out of the grand doors of Gringotts Bank, ready to head to the Ministry of Magic...


End file.
